


Actual Interest

by ussdawntreader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Face-Fucking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/ussdawntreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Stiles is pretty sure that he and Lydia are the Seth and Summer of a new generation.  All they need is an Anna.  But who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Hufflepuffia](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflepuffia/pseuds/hufflepuffia) for beta-ing this foray back into fic! ♥ ♥

The thing is - and this is the thing - Stiles and Lydia could be epic.  Epic in the Seth-and-Summer geek boy and most beautiful girl in the universe get together and beat the odds and get married and have babies and just - sex.  Yeah.

****

They could be, but they were pre-Anna.  The cataclysm that got Seth and Summer together.  What Stiles needs is someone hot to be interested in him and show Lydia that he is a virile sexual being and not to be stringed along for ever. 

****

"But who?" 

****

Scott's dubious look doesn't help Stile's confidence a whole lot.  "Uh, what about Erica?"

****

"Dude, she could BREAK me,” Stiles objects through a mouthful of lunch.  “And it needs to be like, real.  Erica would never be really interested in me now that she's Xena Warrior Werewolf."

****

Scrunching his face while mentally cataloging anyone they knew who might be even remotely interested in Stiles, Scott says, "What about - Danny!"

****

"Nah man, Danny is like -" Stiles looks up as a tray slides in next to his.

****

"Like what? What am I like?"  Danny asks, eyebrows raised.

****

"Awesome?" 

Stiles starts talking  before Scott can start blabbing about The Plan.  "Just that you know, you're an appealing man. Guy. Guy-man."

****

Scott and Danny look at him like he's crazy, which he probably is because who even references _She's The Man_?  Danny changes the subject to the next game and strategies and Stiles can breathe again.

****

"We need to get in their heads," Danny is saying, "and get them totally riled up and off their game."

****

"Right," Scott says, with a Significant Look at Stiles, "and then they won't know what hit them!"

****

"But what if they're totally oblivious and ignore us anyway?" Stiles asks. "Then what do we do?"

****

"It's lacrosse, man," Danny replies. "Then we actually hit them."

****

⭐

****

"I got it, dude," Scott says when they meet up later for a pack meeting.  "Isaac. Isaac is totally hot and I bet you guys have a lot in common, besides, you know, werewolf....i..tude."

****

"Werewolfitude?  Nice. Totally stealing that," Stiles says automatically.

****

"Are you listening? Isaac.  Isaac is totally your guy."

****

"Your guy for what?"

****

Looming ominously as per usual, Derek crosses his arms and his muscles are clearly defined under his shirt and Stiles isn't quick enough this time and Scott blurts out the whole thing, the tool.

****

"So you need someone to pretend to be in love with you to make Lydia jealous?"

****

"Not pretend," Stiles says, exasperated, "just show interest in me.  Like actual interest."

****

"Like Zach and Summer," Scott adds, definitively proving he literally never has any idea what Stiles is talking about.  EVER.

****

"Seth and Summer? Aren't they a little before your time?"  Derek looks amused, almost.

****

"They are a timeless pair," Stiles says defensively.  "And what do you know about them?"

****

"I went to high school, you know.  People wouldn't shut up about them."

****

"He needs a banana," Scott adds, without actually adding anything. 

****

"Anna.  Her name was Anna."  Derek rubs his beard distractedly and Stiles eyes catch on that jawline and slide down, down....down.

****

"Don't fuck with our dynamic," Derek says eventually and stalks away.

****

Scott and Stiles exchange identical incredulous looks.  

****

Isaac doesn't show for the pack meeting.

****

In fact, he misses two days of school.  When he shows up on Thursday for practice, Stiles has to ask. "Where you been, man?"

****

"Oh, pack stuff, you know," Isaac says vaguely.  "Derek asked me to do something."

****

"Derek? When?"

****

"Monday, before the pack meet." 

****

Stiles mouth drops open. "Wha...?"

****

"It's no biggie, man," Isaac says, tugging his jersey over his head.  "Just pack stuff.  Let's go, before Finstock notices we're late."

****

⭐

****

"You really think Derek disapproves of you?"

****

"What am I supposed to think?" Stiles says after practice.  "He hears about The Plan and sends Isaac away for three days? Not exactly subtle, dude."

****

"Maybe he really had pack stuff to do." Even Scott doesn't sound convinced.

****

"He's such a dick!" Slamming his locker shut, Stiles throws his bag over his shoulder and starts heading back to the Jeep.  "I don't have a lot options here and he takes my best chance?  Douche!"

****

"Maybe it's not you he disapproves of but your plan.  I mean Isaac is pack and you're basically manipulating him and playing with his feelings to get to Lydia.  Derek wouldn't be happy about that."

****

"But," Stiles kind of looks genuinely lost. "How else can I get Lydia to notice me?  We could be EPIC."

****

Scott snorts. "Yeah, I got that."  

****

"Here's an idea," a voice says from behind them. Derek, of course.  "Don't manipulate anyone's feelings.  Let it happen organically."

****

 "Organically?  Lydia has been organically ignoring me for eight years!"

****

"Why don't you do it?" Scott asks, suddenly.  "You know what's going on, Derek.  Why don't you help Stiles out?  That way no one gets hurt."

****

"Did you miss the part where this is a terrible idea?" Stiles' voice cracks on the last word.  "Who is going to believe that Derek is interested in a kid like 15 years younger than him?"

****

"How old do you think I am?" Derek replies, offended.

****

Scott talks over him, overcome with his own brilliance. "It's perfect, Stiles.  Lydia will HAVE TO notice you if you're hanging out with Derek and she's going to be super-curious and want to know what the deal is.  You don't need an Anna, you need a Derek."

****

Derek looks intrigued.  Like actually.

****

"For the record, this is a terrible idea," Stiles says.

****

"Shut up," Derek replies.  "You asked for help, this is what you get."

****

⭐

****

It started with little touches.  Derek, who usually remained 20 feet away at all times, started brushing against Stiles.  Touching his bicep to emphasize a point.  Leaning in close and staking his claim.  The best/worst was when he cupped the back of Stiles’ neck.  There were hours of tingles after that.

****

Stiles was feeling, well, a little hunted.  But this was what he wanted.  Right?

****

And then Derek picks him up after school on Tuesday.  He waits for Stiles to come over to him and before Stiles can open his mouth, Derek has plucked the Jeep's keys out of his hands and tossed them over to Scott.  "Come on, we're going for a ride."

****

Lydia walks down the school steps just in time to see Derek opening the Camaro's passenger door for Stiles, smiling (!!) at him.  Stiles can see her expression as they drive away and can't stop himself from cackling.

****

"Dude, that was awesome!  Lydia has no idea what is going on."  

****

Derek doesn't say anything, of course, so Stiles fills the silence.  "Where are we going? You can just drop me off at home, if you want.  Do you want to hang out?  We can get food.  I can make food.  I think my dad is working tonight anyway -"

****

He stops when Derek suddenly puts hand on his leg.  "You don't have to do that now," Stiles starts again.  "I mean, Lydia's not here to see it and the pack isn't -"

****

"Confidence, Stilinski."

****

Stiles' brain is short-circuiting.  The warmth and the strength emanating from Derek's hand is like, really really close to his crotch and before Stiles can stop that train of thought, he has a boner.

****

He doesn't want to look at Derek but he does anyway, and Derek's nose is twitching, he can totally smell his body’s reaction, Jesus Christ.  Stiles waits for the earth to open up and swallow him.  It doesn't.

****

"What are you thinking about, Stilinski?" Derek asks softly, meeting his eyes for a minute, before turning back to the road.

****

"Your hand.  My d-" Stiles cuts himself off.  This honestly can not go any worse.

****

But Derek's hand is moving and he says, "Really?  What would you want with someone like, 15 years older than you?"

****

"Derek, don't" and he wants to say _tease me_ , but his brain is still short-circuiting and Derek’s hand is so _close_.

****

But then they're stopping and they're at Derek's place.  "Come on," Derek says, taking his hand away.  "You said something about food?"

****

"Is it just you and me? Or are the others going to be here?" Stiles asks when he can think again, by which time they're in the kitchen.

****

Derek leans against the doorframe, watching Stiles with dark eyes.  "Just you and me," he says.  

****

"Um ok, how about um grilling some burgers and um, salad.  Ok?"

****

"I'm not hungry yet."

****

"Well it'll take a while to make so you'll be hungry by the time I'm finished-"

****

"Stilinski," Derek interrupts (interrupting wolf! Stiles takes a mental note for later hilarity), "come here."

****

Stiles steps closer.  Like a baby step.  Derek growls, "Don't be nervous.  You wanted this.  Actual interest."

****

Except Derek's interest is fucking scary, all dark need and hard muscles.  He probably said that out loud because Derek's lips quirk in a facsimile of a smile and he steps closer.  "Been looking?"  His hands are in Stiles' hair gripping tight and tugging down, exposing Stiles' mouth and throat.  Derek's kiss is a tasting, his mouth pressing hard, his teeth nibbling, and well, boner alert.

****

It's not Stiles' first kiss, but it's his best one the first one that is prelude to more.  Derek mouths Stiles' throat, teeth grazing and Stiles is paralyzed with want.

****

Derek guides Stiles to the counter, effortlessly  setting him on it, and stepping between Stiles' knees to press against his mouth again. 

****

Stiles is not really resisting the impulse to climb Derek like a tree.  Mouths, tongues, bodies entangled, his hands pull at Derek's shirt and Derek is unzipping Stiles pants.

****

Someone else's hand on his dick feels amazing, Stiles can't even breathe, Derek just grips him, slowly jerking him off and Stiles presses his face into Derek's neck.  It's too much to take in and suddenly that neck is gone and Stiles has to put his hands on Derek's shoulders to balance.  What is he even doing down there - oh god, this is happening and Stiles comes immediately with Derek's mouth on his cock.

****

"Jesus," Stiles mutters, breathing hard.  "That was-"

****

Derek just lifts his eyebrows and Stiles swallows hard.  "-actual interest.  Wow."  Shuffling off the counter, Stiles presses close to Derek and just touches, running his hands under shirt and along ridged muscles and down, unfastening jeans and gripping Derek's dick.

****

Stiles looks up to see Derek's eyes are closed.  "Gonna take a closer look at your porn star cock," Stiles informs him.  Derek groans as he slides to his knees.

****

"Shut up, Stilinski," Derek warns.

****

And Stiles has to say it, opening his big mouth to say, "make me," and Derek thrusts inside, hands coming down to grip his hair and effectively immobilize him.

****

Uh, rude, Stiles thinks,  but gets distracted by the weight of Derek's dick on his tongue, the tip hitting the back of his mouth just right.  "Don't. Move," Derek grinds out, and starts thrusting.

****

Far from the tender exploration Stiles had been envisioning, Derek fucks his mouth fast and hard, barely giving Stiles a chance to breathe and Stiles feels _used_ , but he fucking loves it because Derek grunts his name and comes down his throat and Stiles can't hold it all in his mouth, some drips down his chin and he swallows the rest.  

****

He stands up to grab some paper towels to wipe his face, but Derek grabs him first, kissing him till come smears across both their faces and they run out of breath.

****

"Stilinski," Derek says raggedly, "this is actual interest.  Not to make Lydia jealous or play into your warped mind games.  Go clean yourself up and I'll get you home."

****

⭐

****

"So what are you going to do?" Scott asks when Stiles calls him that night to tell him what happened.  Well, some of it, anyway.

****

Stiles presses the heel of his hand to his forehead.  "I don't know! I mean, this totally happened with Seth and Anna but then they turned out to be like, too similar and that's why they didn't work out.  But me and Derek aren't similar at all and did Lydia say ANYTHING to you?"

****

"She seemed kinda interested in what you were doing with Derek and why he was smiling.”

****

"What did you say?"

****

"That you guys are dating now.  That's the truth right?"

****

"Yeah," Stiles says.  "Yeah."  

****

"She didn't seem to care after that," Scott says.

****

Honestly, Stiles is kind of freaked out.  Derek Hale was into him.  He probably wants to fuck him, open Stiles up and push his porn star pretty dick inside him.  And there he goes again, sporting a massive boner.  Shouldn't he be tired or something?

****

"Ok," Stiles says, "I gotta go uh, homework." He hangs up in the middle of Scott's reply and his pants are unzipped and his dick is out and he thinks about Derek fucking him and its not soft and sweet like he thinks about Lydia, it's rough and obscene and in about 30 seconds Stiles has come all over himself.

****

"Jesus Christ," he says, breathing hard.  "What the fuck am I gonna do?"

****

⭐

****

Lunchtime the next day, Stiles is eating with Scott and Allison when Lydia slides in next to him.  "Hey guys," she says.  "Stiles."

****

And seriously it's like he becomes C3PO when he talks to her, so awkward and jerky.  "Hi Lydia, how's it going?"

****

Lydia's smile is filthy.  "I should be asking you that," she answers, "what's it like dating Derek?"

****

Stiles literally can't even function.  "It's uh good.  Really, um, good."

****

"Stiles and Derek." She takes a sip from her water.  Scott, Stiles, and Allison stare at her and its this totally weird moment where no one can say anything, they're just awaiting Lydia's verdict.  "I think there's more to you than I thought, Stiles."

****

"I guess so," Stiles manages to answer.

****

"Come over tonight, let’s study for our Chem test together."

****

Stiles brain is in overload again.  So many dreams coming true at once, but what comes out of his mouth is, "Can't.  I got a thing with Derek, so."

****

"Oh," Lydia says, her bottom lip pushing out into a tiny pout, "maybe next time.  Later."

****

She leaves and it feels like Stiles has decompression sickness maybe.

****

"What was that?" Allison says.  "Did you just turn her down? For Derek?"

****

"I think I did," Stiles says, weakly.

****

"Does this mean you're into Derek now?"

****

"Uh, I don't know, can we not do this right now?"

****

"Right, sorry."  Allison gives him a measuring look.  "Damn, Stiles. Get it."

****

She and Scott high five and Stiles kind of wants to die.

****

⭐

****

Stiles is studying for his Chem test and suddenly the window opens and there's Derek.

****

"Hey," Derek says, settling onto Stiles' bed, no make-yourself-at-home necessary.  "Busy?"

****

"Just studying for Chem."

****

Derek nods and lays back, head propped on Stiles' pillow.  "Take a study break," he suggests.  Stiles gets up, gets closer, finally sitting on the bed.

****

"Your dad's working tonight?"

****

"Yeah, and he ate before he left.  Fucking spaghetti, man, what is healthy about that?"

****

Except everything after "yeah” is cut off when Derek pulls him closer, trying to plaster their mouths together and pull off Stiles' shirt at the same time.  Stiles tugs at Derek's pants and shirt and it's a minute before they're completely bare to each other, breathing hard and taking each other in.

****

"I want to fuck you," Derek informs him, and god, Stiles wants him to.  He's so hard already, he's leaking and if Derek so much as looks at him, he'll probably come volcanically. Everywhere.

****

"What, um, what should I -" Derek's mouth cuts him off again, and Derek's hands are guiding him, throwing a pillow under his back, and opening Stiles' legs.  There's a second and Stiles hears like a squelching sound and finger is at his hole, and holy shit Derek brought lube and he is trying to put his finger up there and

****

"Relax."

****

Stiles really tries, it helps when Derek grabs his dick and strokes it a bit.  It's stimulation overload and the finger is back but Stiles is more worried about trying not to come in Derek's eye, so it feels a little weird, but ok.  And then there's another finger, slick and scissoring in Stiles and then Stiles' hips arch up because holy shit, that spot.  

****

Derek isn't exactly tender but he waits a bit before adding three fingers.  Stiles is ready, more than ready, he's so ready.  Stiles grabs the lube and slicks up Derek's dick, making it drip with pre-come and excess.  

****

When Derek takes his hand away, it kind of feels like a loss, but then Stiles feels Derek's dick, right there.  Pushing in and barely waiting for him to accommodate.  Stiles opens his eyes and sees Derek, eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration, and he looks so hot, Stiles can't really believe this is happening right now.  

****

Derek's hands clutch Stiles' hips, as he pushes in further.  "Fuck, Stiles, you're so tight.  I want to fuck you so hard, I want you to scream.  Your neighbours will hear you and everyone will know you're mine."

****

Stiles really didn't expect dirty talk from Derek.  It wasn't fair, actually.  How was Stiles supposed to keep it together hearing that deep voice in his ear with a dick balls-deep inside him?

****

Of course, Stiles never knows when to shut up, so he says, "Fucking do it then, make me scream."

****

And Derek starts to move, grazing Stiles' sweet spot on the way in, jerking Stiles off and Stiles is desperate, pushing back at Derek, fingers knotting in the sheets.  Stiles howls when he comes, throwing his head back and Derek leans his head down to bite his neck, coming inside Stiles and collapsing.

****

Stiles feels like jelly.  He can't move, can't think, can't do anything but lie there, blissed-out and sated.

****

Derek pulls out of him gently and rolls over.  Eyes closed and quiet, they breathe together until Stiles says, "I figured something out."

****

"What?"

****

"Me and Lydia, we're not Seth and Summer for a new generation.  I wanted her before I knew what I wanted."

****

"And what's that?" Derek asks, absolutely no clues to his feelings in his tone or inflection.

****

"Actual interest." Stiles looks over to see Derek looking at him, eyes dark with - something.  Better be clearer. "You."

****

"Stiles," Derek says.  But he can't say anymore, because Stiles is kissing him and shutting them both up effectively.

 

**Author's Note:**

> chill with me on [tumblr](http://kawesomes.tumblr.com), homie!


End file.
